Can You Keep A Secret?
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: Misaki felt something warm on her shoulder. When she place her book down on her lap, she was startled to find Kai's head resting on her shoulder. What do I do? He's too close to me. [If you're a Kaisaki fan please read and review.]
1. Chapter 1

Her friends ditched her in the haunted house, at the amusement park. She couldn't believe they left her behind. _Some friends they are._

_You can do this._ She thought to herself. A ghost like creature came out, she screamed.

There was no one to reassure her at this point. Tears were formed in the corner of her eyes.

_I just wanted this nightmare to end. That's all I ask._

She bumped into a figure, fortunately she didn't fall.

"Who's there?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"It's me."

"Who?"

"Kai."

When the light illuminated his face, she was relieved to see a familiar person.

"Are you alright Tokura?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't deny it, you're scared aren't you?"

"How would you know?"

"I heard you screamed."

"I think you're imagining things," Misaki's face turned red.

"All right, if you say so."

He turned to leave, however he felt his blazer been tugged from behind.

"Don't leave me alone," she said in a quiet voice, still holding a hem of his blue blazer.

"I thought you wasn't scared."

"Okay, I admit it. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'm here."

* * *

It didn't take him long to find the exit. All this time she had her eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now, we're outside."

Misaki opened her eyes. She was relief to be out in the fresh air.

She instantly let go of his blazer.

"We should keep this incident between us," she said to him.

"Of course."

"Good."

She turned on her heel to leave, however she tripped. Misaki was preparing for the impact.

A pair of strong arms caught her in time.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Anyone that walked passed them, it looked like they was hugging each other.

Kai helped her up. She couldn't believe how close they were standing. Misaki felt her face heating up. Seeing him up close like this, made her heart skip a beat. _He's so handsome._ She can feel his eyes on her. Misaki took a seat on a bench and started reading a book. He sat down beside her, he looked at his watch. It was exactly four in the afternoon. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Misaki felt something warm on her shoulder. When she place her book down on her lap, she was startled to find Kai's head resting on her shoulder. _What do I do? He's too close to me._

"Misaki," he mumbled in his sleep.

_Is he dreaming about me?_ That very thought made her flustered.

"I promise I won't let you go Misaki."

* * *

Author's note: I'm back with a new story. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

_I need to get out of here before he wakes up._ Before she knows it, her eyelids started to get heavy.

_Why does it feel so hot? I don't feel so good._ Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Now it was just the two of them sleeping peacefully on a bench.

* * *

Two hours had passed.

_I slowly open my eyes, I felt light for some reason._ Her eyes widen when she saw him. It was Kai, he was carrying her into his apartment. _Why is he bringing me to his place?_ All thoughts were swirling inside her head.

He brought her to his bedroom and place her down onto the bed.

He touched her forehead.

"You're burning up Tokura."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know where you live, plus I will give you some medicine to reduce your fever."

He left the room, leaving Misaki alone.

_It was the first time being in a boy's house, especially in their bedroom. Surprisingly his place is neat and tidy. He seems to live on his own. It felt strange being looked after by him._

He came back with medicine and a glass of water. She sat up and took the tablet from him and drank water.

Her face instantly turned red when her stomach started rumbling.

"Thank you for everything, I should go now."

"There is no rush, I made dinner."

"You cook?" She was surprised.

"Yes."

She got out of bed, he led her to the dining room. Misaki saw porridge, there was two bowls and two spoons. The aroma wafted throughout the room. They sat down and started eating.

She couldn't believe how good it tasted.

"It's delicious."

"It's nothing special."

"You haven't told anyone about that incident right?"

"You mean you being scared of haunted houses?" He teases her.

"It's not funny."

"I didn't tell anyone, I promise."

"Good."

After finishing dinner, Kai walked her to the front door. She put her shoes on.

When she opens the door, Kai embraces her from behind. She was obviously shocked by his action.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" He asked.

She didn't know what to say, instead she just nodded. He held her tighter. She felt warm and secure.

Her heart was racing fast.

"I want us to be more than friends," he whispered into her ear. It sent chills down her spine.

* * *

A couple of days had gone by. Misaki felt better. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door swung open and in came Kai. He immediately closed the door behind him.

She was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing? Does my uncle know you're here?"

"I sneak in. It was simple."

He trapped her against the door. Kai started kissing her neck and biting it. It felt overwhelming and intimate. She gasped at his action.

There was knock on her door.

"Misaki can I come in to vacuum your room?"

"Wait a minute, I'm changing."

"You need to leave Kai."

"How?" He smirked.

She shoved him into her closet and closed it.

Misaki opened the door and took the vacuum cleaner from her uncle. She started vacuuming her room. It didn't take that long since her room is small. She was relief when her uncle left the house. Misaki open her closet and Kai was smirking at her.

"You need to leave before he comes back."

"I won't leave until you agree to be mine."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious Tokura, I want you."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"That was a yes right?"

"Yes."

* * *

From then on, they started dating. When they were out together, he would hold her hand and glare at any guy that touches her. They would run away from him.

"Don't let any guy touch you, only I can touch you."

"That's embarrassing thing to say to me."

She couldn't help but blush. He held her possessively.

* * *

One day they were fooling around in her room. She forgot to lock the door.

The door open. Uncle Shin jaw dropped upon seeing Kai in his niece's room.

They were playing vanguard on the floor.

"What are you doing in Misaki's room, Kai?"

* * *

Author's note: If you want me to continue this story, please support my story by reviewing. KaiSaki fans where are you?


	3. Chapter 3

"We're just playing vanguard," Kai said casually.

"Who invited you to be in here?" Shin adjusted his glasses.

"I did," Misaki said.

"You know how I feel about letting boys in your room."

"For goodness sake, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know that."

"I know you mean well Uncle Shin, Kai is my boyfriend after all."

"B-oy friend?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"I don't think you should be seeing him Misaki."

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm twenty two years old."

"You're living under my roof, you should listen to me."

"If you don't agree, I can always live with Kai," she spoke icily.

Upon hearing that, Shin passed out on the floor.

"Kai, I know we haven't talked about it, can I live with you?"

"Sure, no problem."

Misaki started gathering her belongings and packed two suitcases.

* * *

Kai helped carried her stuff. It didn't take long for them to get to his apartment.

They unpacked her things in Kai's room.

"Do you have a guest room?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"There's only one bed," she pointed it out.

"Baby, are you shy sharing a bed with me?" He teases her.

"Stop teasing me, I never shared a room with a guy before."

"Don't worry, you're my first ever girlfriend, plus it's my first time too."

She couldn't help but blush every time she sees his bed.

"Do you want me to get rough with you in bed Misaki?"

"I didn't know you were such a pervert Toshiki."

"I was only kidding," he smiled.

"Yeah right."

"Our kids would be beautiful," he said.

"Kids?" She stuttered as she blushed.

"Yeah, I think about our future."

"You do?" She was surprised.

"Of course we would be married first then have kids."

"I'm speechless."

He smirked.

"Baby, picture me kissing you," his eyes was on her.

"Why do you always have to tease me this way?"

"Because I know it works on you, baby."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

She was taken aback since it was sudden.

_Toshiki is kissing me, I feel so alive and overwhelmed at the same time._

The kiss was intense yet passionate. She pulled away first.

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" She was curious.

"I kissed you when we were teenagers."

"Eh? How come I don't remember that?"

"You was sleeping on the bench at the time, I accidentally slipped and before I know it, my lips landed on yours."

"Now that you mention it, I did felt something warm touch my lips."

"I thought you would slapped me for that."

"You were my mystery kisser."

"It's that what you thought of me?" He smirked.

"Stop it."

He started tickling her sides and she laughed non-stop.

"Toshiki stop it, I can't take it anymore."

"I won't stop unless you agree with me."

"What?"

"Will you marry me, Misaki?"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Here is chapter 3, I hope you like it. As always, don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you Toshiki," she leap into his arms and smothered him with kisses all over his face.

"Misaki, you made me the happiest man alive," he place the white gold ring on her fourth finger. The amethyst gemstone sparkled into the light. He swung her around as she giggled.

"You're officially my fiancee."

"Yes."

"I love you Misaki."

"I love you too, Toshiki."

* * *

Within one month, the happy couple eloped in Okinawa. It was a small yet beautiful ceremony.

Misaki was wearing a satin gown, her hairstyle was a modern updo with curls on each side.

She wore subtle make-up. She was walking down the aisle. Toshiki's jaw dropped upon seeing Misaki. She giggled. He held his hand out to her for her to take.

"You look beautiful Misaki."

"Thank you. You look handsome Toshiki."

He smiled at her affectionately. They exchange vows.

"Toshiki Kai, will you take Misaki Tokura as your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

He place the diamond wedding band on her fourth finger.

"Misaki Tokura, will you take Toshiki Kai as your husband?"

"I do."

She place the wedding band on his fourth finger.

"Congratulations, you are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Toshiki removed the veil and pressed his lips against hers. It was brief yet sweet.

Photographers took many photos of the ceremony. Their honeymoon is also in Okinawa.

* * *

Two months had passed, they returned to Tokyo. They were unpacking their belongings in their new house. It was already decorated and had brand new furniture.

"Are you ready to share the same bedroom as me?"

"Why are you asking an embarrassing question?" She blushed.

"My wife is still shy around me," he teased her.

"Stop it," she swatted his arm playfully.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder.

"Mrs Kai sounds very good to me."

"My husband should behave himself when he is around his wife."

"I don't think I can control myself when I'm with you Misaki."

"Why not?" She asked.

"You're too irresistible and is your fault for wearing a bunny girl costume on our honeymoon."

"That was a mistake, I never going to wear that again. Plus stop picturing me."

"I can't help it, I already did."

"I demand you to stop."

"Okay, if my wife says so."

"Good, anyway how was work?"

"Pretty good, how about you?" He asked.

"It was busy."

"Did anyone hit on you?"

"No. Why are you asking a ridiculous question?"

"It's not ridiculous, you're too beautiful for your own good."

"I work in a library Toshiki."

"I know you do, but still I can't help it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just don't trust other men."

"Calm down you're being overprotective. I love only you Toshiki. That is all that matters," she said in a reassuring tone.

"Baby, I love you too."

"I have something to tell you Toshiki."

"What is it my dear wife?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like it. As always don't forget to support my story by reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy I'm going to be a father," he hugged her tight.

"Calm down, I can't breathe Toshiki," she giggled.

"I'm sorry," he held her more gently.

"I know you are going to be a wonderful father."

"I know that you would be an amazing mother."

* * *

Eight weeks had passed. The happy couple were at the hospital. Misaki was having an ultrasound.

They could hear the baby's heartbeat. Misaki and Toshiki had big smiles across their face.

He was holding her hand.

* * *

Eleven weeks had passed, Misaki was at the hospital having an ultrasound.

"Congratulation, you're having twins."

"Do you know want kind?" Misaki asked.

"A girl and a boy," the midwife said.

"I can't believe we're having twins," there was happy tears in Misaki's eyes.

"What should we name our kids?" He asked.

"For a girl, Aya. For a boy, Zen."

"Those are beautiful names."

* * *

Misaki had given birth to healthy twins, at thirty eight weeks. Zen was the first one to come out, then Aya. Misaki was holding Zen and her husband was holding Aya. They felt like proud parents.

"Aya, it's me. I'm your father."

Aya was just staring at Toshiki. Misaki couldn't help but laugh at her husband silly antics.

"Hello Zen and Aya. You both are so cute."

The babies were making adorable noises.

* * *

Ten months had gone by. The twins were crawling in the living room, in the play area. Misaki was watching her husband playing with them. Aya had purple hair, like her mother and she had green eyes like her father. Zen had brunette hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. Misaki was filming her family with her smart phone. This was definitely a precious memory for her.

"Mama," Aya said.

"Mama," Zen said.

"Say dada," Toshiki said.

"Mama," both Aya and Zen said simultaneously.

Misaki couldn't stop laughing.

"I love you Aya and Zen."

"Dada," Zen said.

"Dada," Aya said.

"I'm truly happy with my life," Misaki said sincerely.

"Me too," Toshiki said.

_Now we are one happy family. _

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews and support. I truly appreciate it. Since this is the last chapter, please don't

forget to review.


End file.
